Seeing Sparks and Exploding Stars
by SeeingSparrks
Summary: What is Clare left to do when her possessive boyfriend breaks her heart and she is left in the pouring rain? OneShot


Hello! So it has been forever since i wrote something. I have actually taken a break but now that break is over so YAY!

This story, i actually just sat down and started writing on my laptop so there really is not "official" story line. It is more of a what happens in the moment. But i can tell you that it takes place while Eli is being very possessive over Clare. So that's kind of how this came out.

IF you like it, please tell me because there is a slight chance that i might add more. (slight chance)

Anyway so i will no longer bore you. Read on!

I own the couch i am sitting on as i write this but sadly not Degrassi.

* * *

><p>"Don't Change." I last words he whispered into my ear before leaving me heartbroken in the pouring rain.<p>

Tragic, isn't it? My life never seemed perfect. For a while I mean I did, but I was young then. I remember going to private school, always getting good grades, and being apart of a nice happy family. Little did I know that around the corner waited a disastrous time filled with a sister being raped, and moving to Kenya, my parents going through a divorce, and me, stuck in the middle.

Then soon after, I had a glimpse of happiness again, when he came along. His black hair, dark clothes, stupid eyeliner, and odd choice for a vehicle seemed to make everyone turn away. But something had drawn me to him.

Maybe it was his love for writing, or they way he would help me do better. Either way, I could see something in him, no one else could. And that's why we fit so well.

With him around, my world no long was at a halt. I felt the world spinning, and I was on top of the world.

But I always lived by all good things come to an end. And for me, this was the best thing that had happened in a long time. And it came to a screeching halt. I felt the walls close in, and my breath hitched as every raindrop fell on the pavement, as I knew what was happening.

I knew he was messed. I knew he needed help. I knew things couldn't work, that they wouldn't work. But, I let my little fantasy of a perfect life get in the way. I knew that his love for Julia was too strong that it would over power ours. I knew that was the _real_ reason behind why our good thing came to an end. I just knew.

Eli was the most amazing person I could ever meet. For the longest time, he was my best friend when I felt like I had no one, I want to believe that he was the same way, and that that's why we clicked so well.

But I should've known that his depression over Julia, his dead ex-girlfriend, would take over what good thing we had. But I didn't want to believe what my mind was telling me. So many times, my mind would tell me things will get better, and that things take time. But this one time, I listened to my heart, and now I realize what a stupid mistake that was.

"_Eli…why are you doing this?"_

"_Because you don't deserve a mess like me. You Clare Edwards, need someone who won't just eave when things get hard."_

My tears fell as I remembered his words.

His words, "Don't change" constantly replayed in my head. Over, and over, I heard his voice.

I sat on the pavement, with the rain still falling. I looked up and saw the clouds moving fast and I could see the stars peeking out as the storm moved on. "Why." I said softly. "Why?" I said more as a question this time. "WHY ELI?" I yelled loudest looking up to the sky as the rain began to lighten.

Then my mind did something. It began to think again. Through all the shit I've been through, and all the hard times, and people that have up and left, I fought to keep myself together. Eli knows I did. He knows me like the back of his hand, as do I. He knows that I fight for what I want, and more then anything I fight for the ones I love.

I saw the stars align, and brighten as I got the strength to stand up. I whipped my tears and began to run. I ran for him. For all his stupid comments, his ridiculous outfit choices, his embarrassing parents, his long embraces, his soft kisses, and for how he makes me feel when he isn't breaking my heart. I ran as fast as I could.

"Eli." I said reaching him minutes later sitting on our bench.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked looking directly at me, soaking wet.

"I didn't." he looked away. I went and sat next to him as he placed his head in the palm of his hands. "I knew that I would find you, and that I just needed to keep running."

"I'm sorry. I really am so sorry. You need someone who is good for you. Who won't screw up and try to make the _right_ choices."

"What are you talking about?" I looked to him as he moved his face away form his hands. "You don't need me Clare. You are so much better then me, and too good for me. Why do you want me?" he asked.

His hand was on the bench beside mine. I moved closer to him and placed my hand on top of his. "I need you because, even though you think that you are the worst thing that has happened in my life, you've been the best. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

"I didn't mean to break up with you. I'm just so messed up with everything going on, and Julia's anniversary coming up that it makes me think I don't want to lose you, but I know I've been holding on to you so hard and suffocating you that I needed to let you go." He breathed, "I guess I was wrong."

"A little. But we all make mistakes." I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Eli looked at me and smiled a smile I hadn't seen since I met him. Like he knew that even though he messes up, and that he breaks my heart, I'll fight to win him back because I love him.

We continued to sit in silence. Not clear on what would happen next. But just watching as the stars finished exploding and saw our sparks fly once again.

* * *

><p>So yeah...did it suck? I know there was no point of that i'm super sorry, i just needed to get back into writing..<p>

Anyway till next time.


End file.
